The present invention relates to an arrangement for automatic adjustment of a braking gap in a drum brake of the type in which, for braking, a pair of brake shoes is expanded into engagement with the inside face of a brake drum.
In the conventional braking gap adjuster arrangement of this type, the braking gap is adjusted by turning an adjusting gear by an adjusting lever to cause extension of an adjusting member. In braking, however, rotation of the brake lever and hence adjustment of the braking gap undergo variations, i.e., are set to too large magnitudes due to the compressive deformation of the linings, the deformation of the overall brake shoes and so on, resulting in generation of rattles and dragging of the linings. In addition, violent turning of the brake lever exerts an over load on the adjusting lever, leading to a possibility that it will be damaged or impaired.